sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Bonneville United F.C. Reserves and Academy
| dissolved = | ground = Lainey Place Sportplex | capacity = 2,000 | owner = United Football Holdings, Ltd. | chairman = Benjamin Fink | manager = Chris Courtney (Reserves) Michael Rocha (Academy) | coach = | currentleague = Reserve League 1 | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleague = | lastposition = | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} :For the professional club spun off from the Bonneville United Academy in 1998, see Bonneville Juniors F.C.. Bonneville United Reserves are the reserve team of Bonneville United Football Club. The team mainly consists of Under-21 players at the club, although senior players occasionally play in the reserve side, particularly when recovering from injury. The Bonneville United Academy is the youth development program of Bonneville United. The Reserves and Academy play in the SGFA Reserve League system. All teams play their home matches at the Lainey Place Sportplex, located a short distance from United's home ground, Ford Stadium. History The Bonneville United Academy was officially established on June 7, 1989, almost one year to the day after the formation of Bonneville United Football Club, which had arisen from a merger of the defunct North Bonneville and West Bonneville clubs. The United Academy used West Bonneville's former home ground, Parc de l'Ouest, for training and matches and fielded teams in under-13, under-16 and under-18 competition, as well as an all-ages reserve team, today known as Bonneville United Reserves. The rapid growth of the Academy during the 1990s resulted in the graduation of several players who would go on to have great success both with United and elsewhere, including Greg Holloway, Caleb Chambers, Kane O'Bray and others. The United Academy were dominant in youth and reserve competition and in 1997, talks began of spinning the program off into its own professional entity. This club would officially break away from the United Academy on June 9, 1998, and was dubbed Bonneville Juniors. Players under professional or development contracts with United were allowed to choose whether to stay with the existing United Reserves and Academy system, or to join Juniors under new contracts. Juniors and United maintained an affiliation agreement, whereby players who signed youth contracts with United could be sent to the Juniors squad in a North American-style minor league assignment; additionally, if retained by Juniors until age 21, these players were available to be signed to senior contracts by Juniors or waived by United altogether. In the event of a waiver, they could sign with any SGFA club. Squads :As of August 31, 2019 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Flags indicate national team as defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. Registered for the first team Out on loan Notable graduates * Thomas Breuer * Caleb Chambers * Brendan Egan * Greg Holloway * Jon Keast * Pierrick Miechamp * Kinsley Noel * Kane O'Bray * Jordan Soto Category:Bonneville United F.C. Category:Reserve teams